


love at first eyeroll

by sapphfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fleur's POV, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dark skinned girl with eyes the color of mahogany and unlike any woman you've ever seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love at first eyeroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean-isabelle-granger-delacour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jean-isabelle-granger-delacour).



You see her first at Hogwarts.

Your cloak is wrapped tightly around your thin arms - no one warned you about how fucking cold England is this time of year - and there's a dark skinned girl with eyes the color of mahogany and unlike any woman you've ever seen before.

You love it.

You show her a smile, and you know instantly that this girl is not stupid, that she knows exactly what your trying to do, you see it in the way the girl's eyes glaze over for a second and in the way she bites her lip and-

The girl looks at you, and rolls her eyes.

Your face crumples, but only for a second. 

You will not allow yourself to cry. You are a Veela. Veela are beautiful. Crying is not.

You try not to give it much thought, as you watch the boys of Bulgaria make their entrance.

The girl seems to pay far more attention to them, as she did for you.

You hope she will not fall in love with one of them, you hope she's not already in love with someone else. It is selfish, but you do not care.

As the Headmaster makes a long speech in a language you can just barely know, you watch the girl.

She doesn't even seem to notice, or if she does, she clearly doesn't care enough to acknowledge it.

It hurts your heart in ways you cannot yet understand.


End file.
